The Ever Wonderful Misadventures of Hunter Helix
by Scarlett Warrior
Summary: Just a fic centering around my OC's days in Ouran Academy. I only own my OCs and the plot of this fic, nothing else. T for Hunter's foul mouth


~~-~~Welcome Welcome to my new story! I hope you like it~~-~~

~-Hunter Helix-~

Hi, my name is Hunter Helix, the son of the co-CEOs of Helix Tech. One of the most known tech companies in the world. From video games to computers to consoles to cell phones, we have it all . Right now I bet you're wondering why I sound so pissed. Well my friends, my parents just sent me halfway around the world to live with an uncle and cousin I barely know in Japan. Oh and to top it off I have attend a private school called Ouran Academy. I hate being rich, I get everything handed to me on a silver plater. Quite literally sometimes too.

"Young Master, we have arrived at the academy." I heard Haru, my personal butler, say.

"Thanks Haru." I said while getting out of the car.

Oh god the school! It's pink! Why...? I decided not to mind it am enter the school while fixing my beanie. It was weird. My parents always talked about us traveling but now they aren't here. I wonder how Kim, my little sister, is doing. I was so lost in my thoughts that I accidentally ran into someone.

"Ah sorry I didn't realize where I was going." I apologized.

"No it's ok I should've looked where I was going, you're the new student aren't you?" The girl asked.

"Oh I'm in there too, could you do me a favor and tell me where my first class is?" I asked while handing her the sheet of paper.

"Oh looks like we have the same first four classes. I'll show you to first period." She said.

"Thanks, I'm Hunter Helix by the way." I said.

"You're welcome, I'm Rin Kasai." She said. "Come on let's head to class"

Once we got to the class the teacher had me wait till the rest of the class got there so I could introduce myself. It was pretty boring and weird because everyone stared at me weirdly. It was like I was some kind of new species and they were all trying to figure out what the hell I was. So to take my mind off of it I pulled out my sketch book and started working on character designs " for the new game I was helping with. Finally the bell rang.

"Class this is our new student, go on introduce yourself." Mr. Whathisface said.

"Hi I'm Hunter Helix, I hope to get to know you all." I said with a fake smile.

"Ok go sit behind Haruhi. Haruhi raise your hand." The teacher said and a boy raised his hand.

I went and sat down and re-opened my sketch book. After a while of trying to concentrate I gave up. You see as soon as I sat down, the twins who sat on either side of the Haruhi dude in front me turned around and stared at me occasionally whispering to each other.

"What do you want, if you can't see I'm trying to concentrate on this so I can get it done and mailed to the gaming division of my parents' company ASAP." I said through gritted teeth.

"Why don't you wear the uniform?" The one on the right asked.

"Because they look stupid and uncomfortable unlike the outfit I am wearing right now." I answered.

"Hikaru, should we report to boss about him?" The one on the left asked his brother.

"Probably Kaoru, he'd probably be a good addition to the club. I mean just look at his drawing skill, the guests would be all over that. Along with his personality, which would fit in perfectly with everyone else's." Hikaru said and then turned around towards the teacher along with his twin.

I already hate this school.

Time Skip

"So you're the new student." I heard someone say.

I looked up to see a group of guys standing in front of me. Two with blonde hair but one was tall and had purple eyes and the other was short and had brown eyes. Two with black hair only one wearing glasses. The last three were the guys who sat in front of me in first period.

"What do you want." I said not caring one bit.

"He would work well in the club. Hey how would you like joining the Host Club?" The purple eyed blonde asked me and all the girls in the vicinity either gasped or squealed.

"What's the host club?" More gasps.

"The host club is where this school's handsomest boys with to much time on their hands entertain girls. Pretty much it's a playground for the super rich and beautiful." The purple eyed weirdo said dramatically.

"You should." Rin whispered.

"Why?" I whispered back.

"My friend Natsumi has been begging me to go with her and if you joined I'd have an excuse to go." She whispered back.

"I'll join as long as I don't have to wear a uniform." I said.

"Deal. My names Tamaki Suoh." The purple eyed blonde I front of me said.

Time Skip

"So Hunter-kun, what was your old school like.?" One of the girls asked me.

"It was pretty cool. It wasn't a private school, but it was an art school. It had classes for all the arts. I was in drawing and music along with normal academics like math." I answered.

"Do you play any instruments?" Rin asked.

"Yeah, guitar though I don't really like playing for people." I said.

"Aww why not." Another girl asked

"Well the genre I play isn't popular for everyone." I lied.

"You should do a concert." Honey said.

"It would be good for the club." Kyoya said. "We could even have Tamaki play."

"Still no. I am not going to preform." I said stubbornly.

Time Skip

"Hey Hunter, wait." I heard Rin say and I turned around. "Here's my number."

"Thanks I'll text you later." I said as I entered my car. "See you tomorrow."

"See you too!" I heard her reply.

"How was your day young master?" Haru asked.

"Pretty good."

~~-~~ That is the end of chapter 1~~-~~


End file.
